unwanted feelings
by XxSpecklesIsMyBabyxX
Summary: ok jackson likes someone and he really dosnt want these feelings but he cant help himself. read to find out who
1. im gona tell miley!

"miley?" jackson asked  
"what, ya meathead!" miley snaped at him  
jackson was thinking how good lilly looked how her hair flowd like a river and her eyes sparkle. He couldnt help himself. Ever since he moved to Malibu hes allways had a THING for lilly.

**_Flashback_**  
"hi jackson!" he said as she was barging through the door holding someone by the wrist  
"hi mils. who are your friends?" he asked as he checked out one girl with blond hair  
"oh this is lilly and this is oliver, my 2 new BFFL's!!" miley said  
"Hi jakeson?" lilly said confused  
" the names Jackson. but you can call me what ever you want" jackson said thn went to finnish making his sandwich  
**_End Flashback_**

"Earth to meathead" miley said as she waived her hand infront of his face  
"oh..uh.. sorry. uh..what were we talking about?" jackson asked even though he new the awnser  
"umm i think you were gona ask me a question." miley awnsered  
"oh yeh um... i just need some advic-" Jackson was cut off as miley picked up her phone  
"LILLY LANDING IN 5" miley yelled  
jackson got up and opend the door  
"thanks jackson" lilly said  
"what were u saying jackson?" miley asked   
"oh never mind" he said depresingly

miley,lilly and oliver went to the beach. Lilly wore a bikkini that was blue and green stripes. Miley wore her bikkini that was white with light and hot pink hearts. Oliver wore his Black trunks.he thought they made him look HOT.  
"so do you guys wana have a sleepover tonight at my place?" miley asked exidedly  
"yeh" oliver and lilly said  
"ok all we have to do is invite more people cuz we are gona play a game!" miley said  
"ok lets invite jake, and alexa" (alexa is olivers twin sister) lilly said  
"great ill be ther" jackson said they agread to it ony if he gave them free french fries he agreed only if they tiped him  
" Jackson ur such a donught. we shouldnt have to tip you. this is HORIBLE service" liy said jokingly  
"ok or you can just give me a kiss" he said making the KISSY FACE  
"eww jackson" lily shouted as she pushed him from over the counter.  
miley just looked at them laughing  
"ok u guys stop flirting me an lil gota go" miley said  
"ok yeh we gotta go jackson." lilly said "are we gona see ya there?"   
"yeh after my shift is over" jackson said

they walked to mileys and turned the radio up and started making food.oliver went to get alexa and call jake to see if he can come. miley and lily went to the store to get even more snacks. when they got home they put the food away and went to mileys room to get her sleeping bags. they heard noises in mileys room and looked in and saw jackson looking through her stuff. "JACKSON get out of here!!!! miley yelled. when he left he put something into his pocket. They started watching **_Zombie High_**. they heard jackson talking and they went to see what he was up too. they looked in and saw jackson talking to a picture."- i'v all ways liked you ever since the first day i met you. your soo prety and unlike any other girl in school. you're special" then jackson kissed the picture. miey nd iy couldnt stop laughing "huh- MIEY get outof here"jackson yeled looking over at them. his cheeks were bright red and as hot as lava. UHH-OHH when he turnd to face them it reveed the person who jackson was secretly in looove with. lilly gasped. miley went downstaire before he reveled the picture. " sorry lill's" jackson said as he shut the door.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM  
ok i need some comments or im not going to update i have the other chapters ready so comment plz

.:Brianna:.**_  
_**


	2. truth,dare maby more

" lilly!!" miley yelled from her room  
" comming" lilly said as she ran to mileys room "guess what time it is" miley said hoping over to her computer  
"Hannah Montana chat!!" lilly screemed

**HannahMontana has just singed on**  
HannahMontana: hi every one im here with my best friend Lola  
xoBRiiAnnAMaEox: omg hannah ur finnaly on  
DrChaseRules12; yeh hannah ur my rolemodle  
FallingAgain2: HANNAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
HannahMontana: thanks you guys. so whats new in school?  
DrChaseRules12: nothing much exept i got asked out my my crush!!! he is soo hott  
xoBRiiAnnAMaEox: yeh it was tottaly awsome. yeh and in amarican exp. i was stomping on her (a/n on Dr.ChaseRules12 and yes thats true) haha cuz i was stomping on the floor and the floor was touching her and mr. Pethrick was like "NO stomping on her u can stomp on Hannah but not Betsy" (A/N hannah is FallingAgain2 not hannah montana)  
HannahMontana: thats very...interesting. ok ill be right back in the meantime lola will takeover  
FallingAgain2:HANNAH!!!!!!!!!!! LOLA!!!!!!!!!!!  
HannahMontana: ok so dose anyone have and questions for lola!?  
DrChaseRules12: ok me first. what do i do if i like this guy and i dont know if he likes me? im so confused  
HannahMontana: well i know what your going throug cuz i liked someone too but i just went right up to him and asked him out.  
DrChaseRules12: ok thnx lola u are such a great help  
FallingAgain2:HANNAH!!!!!!!LOLA!!!!!!!!  
HannahMontana: ok well i gtg i have a party to get ready for .:bubi:.  
**HannahMontana has just singed off**  
"LILLY!!get down here" miley yelled. when she got down stairs Oliver was shuting the door."hi Oliver" lilly said as she got down stairs.  
" hey lil." Oliver said "i brought the movie 1 scary and 1 funny"  
"ok kool we can watch them after we play some GAMES!" miley said  
"what kind of games?" lilly said. miley didnt awnser she just gave her a smirk.  
"hey mil's,lil's and oliver" said a familiar voice "jackson,heyy Alexa. looking hott" they turned around to see jake shuting the door behind him  
"uhh thanks i guess." jackson said  
" uhh..i was talking to... nevermind" jake said  
" ok we'er all here lets play truth-or-dare." miley said as they went in the livingroom and sat in a circle. oliver grabed a bag or chips and some soda for everyone.  
"ok oliver you go first" miley said  
"ok lilly truth-or-dare?" jake asked  
"uhh lets see Truth" lilly awnsered  
"ok is it true that u like josh?" jake asked  
"no way. eww he is soo grose!!! thats worse than dating OLIVER" lilly said  
"ok my turn uhh...lets see 'the Jacksonator' truth-or-dare?"lilly asked  
"uh ok why did ya call me 'the jacksonator'? ok well uhh...


	3. dont cry lilly

"ok i guess ill take dare" jackson awnsered  
"lilly can i dare him? prettii plz" miley said giving her the pouty face  
" miley but..its my tur-" more putty face "... ok FINE!!!" lilly said throwing her hands in the air

ok so you all should know what miley has in mind!

"ok jackson i DARE you to KISS lilly" miley said with grin on her face  
"MILEY!!!" jackson and lilly both yelled  
" no way!" jackson said   
"o0o come on you like her you were making out with a picture of her!!!" miley said  
everyone started laughing

"thats not true!! where did ya get that idea?!?!"jackson said a lil bit nervous and mad  
"i have my ways" miley said  
"o0o come o- OMG!!! the picture!!! u devil!!!" jackson said**(miley had watched it from her mini cam hooked up to a pix she gave to jackson)  
**" ok come on kiss her!!" jake yelled  
lilly gave miley a evil glare  
jackson stood up staring a lilly happily lilly stood up still glaring at miley, then looked at jackson

**_LILLY POV  
_** ok her i go omg!!! i cant belive im gona kissing jackson wait hes kissing me what do i do? do i kiss him back?? hes a good kis- wait!! what am a saying!! am i falling 4 jackson?!?! what do i do!??? im soo confused!!!!

**_Reg. POV_**  
jackson pulled away. they were just looking at eachother both thinking ' did i just do that?'  
lilly sat down next to oliver. she was avoding miley. jackson sat back next to jake.  
"umm..ok alexa truth or dare??" jackson said  
"ill pick dare" alexa awnsered  
" ok i dare you to...ummm...kiss jake" jackson said  
"JACKSON!!!!!" miley,alexa and jake yelled  
miley wispered to jackson "you know i like him!!!"  
"yup.. i do!" jackson said. alexa knew that miley liked him so she gave miley a ' dont worry' face  
they both went to the middle on their knees and alexa gave him a quick kiss.  
"ok im getting tired we have been playing for 1 1/2 HOURS!!!" lilly said

they all went in their sleeping bags and jackson layed on the couch. lilly pretended to sleep and when everyone else went to sleep she got up and went out on the porch

Lilly was thinking bout jackson. of course. ' do i like jackson?? i mean i think i felt something in the kiss. i just dont know' lilly thought to herself

what lilly didnt know was that jackson was awake on the couch staring at her  
' i really dont want these feelings. i dont think lilly likes me!! shes my lil sistas BFFL!!!!! i wish this never happend but i really like lilly' jackson thought to himself

jackson got up and grabed his jackst and walked on to the porch right behind lilly. Lilly turned around and saw jackson. they stared at eachother for a while. jacksn started to say something but before he could finnished lilly kissed him. she didnt know what she was doing.

"lilly" jackson sounded surprised

"i...uhh..." lilly said and ran into the house up the stairs. when she got to the top she looked back to find jackson looking at her. he looked sad. he was. she went into the first door on the left. she forgot it was jacksons room. she just colapsed on the bed and started crying. she heard a knock on the door and some one came in. she knew who it was and she didnt look up from the pillow.

"lilly what was that? dose that you like me?" jackson asked  
"no i dont jackson. i just go around kissing boys at 3 am Every night!!!" lilly said  
" well i kindof actually i do like you lilly" jackson said  
"Really? so..."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH  
sry i gtg i cant do any more right now. ill update ether tomorrow or wendsday

.:Brie:.


	4. GIRLFRIEND?

1Recap 

"Lilly what was that? dose that you like me?" Jackson asked  
"no I don't Jackson. I just go around kissing boys at 3 am Every night!!!" Lilly said  
" well I kind of actually I do like you Lilly" Jackson said  
"Really? so..."

End

"wait Lilly I need to tell you something sort of... important" Jackson said

"what is it" Lilly asked

"Well, I really like you but...im going to go right out and say this...I s-sort of got a gi-girlfr-friend"

"WTF, you say you like me then you say you have a girlfriend! That's just peachy! How can my life get any worse?! Ugh!!!" Lilly shouts. "Get away from me you jerk!" Lilly said trying to stay calm but it didn't work too well.

"Lilly listen im really sorry. I rea-" Lilly cut him off.

"Just leave me alone." Lilly whispered as she tried to hold back her tears.

Jackson got up and headed inside. He looked back and said "Lilly I really am sorry" and turned back and headed to his room. Lilly just sat there, crying. Lilly eventually fell asleep. It was really cold outside and it started raining. Lilly didn't care, nor did she notice. When she woke up she was in a room. She wasn't sure where she was.

"Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.

"In my room" a familiar voice said. Lilly shot up immediately at the sound of Jacksons voice.

"What the? Why? How?" is all Lilly managed to get out. "im out!"

"I wouldn't leave if I were you."Jacksons said holing back a laugh.

"What? Why? What's so funny?" She asked. She saw Jackson looking at her body. She looked down and saw that the only thing she had on was a oversized shirt which she recognized to be jacksons. Lilly made a high-pitched yelp and dove for his bed and hid under the blankets. Jackson laughed at her sudden behavior. He poked the blankets were she was. She started giggling but then remembered she was mad at him and immediately stopped. Jackson stopped as well.

"Well every one else is downstairs eating breakfast."Jackson said as he got up from his bed.

"I have a question... why am I in you room?" Lilly asked as she was looking around.

"Well you fell asleep outside and it got really cold and started to rain so I went to see if you were still outside and you were and you were shivering to I brought you in my room." Jackson said.

"Oh" Lilly said a little embarrassed. "What about my cloths?" she asked

"you were soaking wet so I tried to wake you up. You finally did, got changed and went back to sleep. You probably weren't fully awake. I wouldn't be surprised if you get a cold." he said.

Lilly was so happy that he didn't change her cloths that would have been awkward.

Lilly got up and went to Mileys room. She grabbed a pair of short light blue shorts that said "Bootylicious" on the butt. She also grabbed a matching tank-top that was light blue. She brushed her hair and kept it down and cleaned all her makeup off. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Good to go." she said to herself.

Lilly went downstairs. When she got there everyone was eating breakfast. She walked over to Miley.

"I hope you didn't mind me borrowing cloths. Mine got wet." Lilly said

"Lilly how could you!!!" miley said in an angry voice. Lilly looked scared " you know its always alright" Miley said giggling. Lilly sat down at the only open seat, next to Jackson. Robbie Ray gave her some of her favorite pancakes. She started eating. She could feel Jackson looking at her, more like checking her out. When she got up she did it slowly and "accidentally" bumping her thigh on his. She went and got some orange juice. She did the same thing thing when she sat back down.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Lilly asked the group.

"I don't know. I was thinking maby the beach or movies or..."miley stopped and all three girls looked at each other and yelled "MALL"

"Now girls, I am not repeat not" Jake started but Oliver cut in

"NOT" everyone just stared at him. Miley slapped him across the top of his head. "OW! what?" then Jake continued to speak.

"LIKE I was saying, I don't want to go to the mall."

"Fine"all three girls said with puppy dog pouts. Jackson was still staring at Lillys body.

"AH, Ah, Ah CHOO!!!" lilly sneezed. Everyone stared at her "sorry" she sounded all congested.

"Are you all right Lilly?" Alexa and Miley asked at the same time.

"Yeh im fi-fi-fi CHOO!" lilly sneezed again

"maby you're allergic to my brother" they all laughed except Lilly and Jackson.

"I think I just have a cold" Lilly said in a knowing voice. She looked down at her food and looked out of the corner of her eye and looked at Jackson. He looked sad.

"So Jackson what are you doing today?" Alexa asked

"me? What am I doing? Lets see now. I have to talk to someone the just hanging around. Ill probely just gona catch up with you guys."Jackson said

"don't tell me you have to talk to Gabbi. I bet she's gona break up with you. I think this was the longest relationship you had. 1 ½ months! I like her too. Shes really nice and so-" miley was cut of buy Jackson. He kept looking at Lilly.

"It actually the opposite. Im breaking up with her." Jackson said slowly. He got up, grabbed his keys and got his cell. He dialed a number...

"Hey umm I need to talk to you."

Pause

"meet me at Rico's"

Pause

"ok thanks see ya" he hung up the phone and headed to his car.


	5. omg soo sorry

thanks y'all but i need to stop my story for a while cuz my computer crashed and i will continue when my computer gets fixed. thanks 4 understanding. 


End file.
